


A Chat's Quirks

by Potatoe_Knight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Fluff, Gen, These dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoe_Knight/pseuds/Potatoe_Knight
Summary: Short drabbles about Stupid Chat tendencies.Based off of my own cats, and potentially other people's.





	1. A Chat in the Middle of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat causes a ruckus and Ladybug has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This behavior shown is based off of the fact that one of my cats always sits in the middle of a walk way. And giving Chat Noir cat tendencies is fun, so here this is.

Ladybug hopped down to the street. Sure enough, there it was.

She had hoped that the reports were false somehow, but… well. It definitely was happening. It wasn’t a _bad_ thing, per se, but Ladybug didn’t have to like it.

She walked towards the scene. “Kitty...” she started off. Hopefully the groan in her voice would let him understand just _how_ ridiculous this was. “Get up.”

The superhero didn’t budge. “No.”

Ladybug sighed, looking around at all of the traffic stopped because of this. “This is _really_ unnecessary, kitty. And ridiculous. You’re causing a huge inconvenience for a LOT of people, myself included. So please. Move.”

“Why?”

What was he? Two?

That was it. Ladybug had lost all of her patience. She couldn’t hold it back any longer. She just _had_ to get him out of the way. “BECAUSE SUPERHEROES DON’T SIT IN THE MIDDLE OF ROADS, YOU DIMWIT!”

Oops. She hadn’t meant to say it _that_ loud.

Luckily, everyone was stunned by Ladybug’s outburst. She took their silence and shock to her advantage, grabbing Chat Noir’s arm and pulling him out of the road.

Once they were on the sidewalk and away from the crowd that had gathered at the sight, the superheroes stopped. “Don’t ever do that again, kitty.”

Finally, Chat seemed to snap out of his daze and chuckled. “Hey. A cat’s gotta do what it’s gotta do for attention. If you’ll give me plenty, I have no complaint with not repeating that performance.”

The superheroine sighed once again. “Chat Noir, I'd do anything to avoid embarrassment like _that_ again. Please.”

Chat cocked an eyebrow. “Anything? Including a _date?”_

Ladybug shook her head. “I’m this close to throttling you for what you already did today, kitty. Do you _really_ want to press your luck?”

He shrugged. “I may be unlucky, but I can’t get worse than being rejected again. Besides, your luck should balance the lack of mine out.”

Ladybug groaned once more before leaving him. That alley cat could get home by himself just fine.


	2. Are You Sure This Water is Sanitary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Dan: for always looking out for your own water's cleanliness.

One thing that most people didn’t realize about Ladybug and Chat Noir was that their powers did not solve _all_ of their problems.

Sure. It greatly enhanced their physical abilities. They could run faster, jump farther, and last longer than without it. But they were still human. And especially with how long some of the akuma fights lasted… sometimes they needed to grab a drink.

They were in the hotel owned by the mayor, protecting Chloé from yet _another_ akuma. After a bout with said villain, it disappeared. Quite literally. Unfortunately(or fortunately, depending on your perspective), it managed to get ~~the brat~~ Chloé. And it had gone to the Eiffel Tower.

Exhausted from the fight, before going after them, the superheroes asked for and were granted some water.

They rested for a couple of minutes to take a drink.

By the time Ladybug had finished chugging hers, she looked and found that Chat Noir had barely even touched his. She watched in confusion as he dipped one paw into it, pulled it out, licked the water off of it, and then shook it off.

Concerned, she asked, “Uh… what are you doing, Chat Noir?”

Chat Noir obviously startled at that. “Uhm… I’m just… not sure if this water is sanitary.”

Ladybug tried and failed to keep an inelegant snort unheard. “What? Do you think a fish is going to jump out of it and bite you?” She gave up and fell into hysterics.

Chat blushed and quickly put the cup to his mouth and gulped the rest of it down. “There. I’m done. Are we going to stop this akuma or what?”

Ladybug finally reeled in her laughter enough to respond. “Once I get over what a ridiculous _cat_ you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat doesn't really do it anymore, but he seriously ALWAYS did this as a kitten, the exact same way I described Chat doing it.  
> It reminded my family of the line "Are you sure this water is Sanitary?" from Tarzan, so that was what we said whenever we saw him do that.


	3. A Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat likes the stairs. Or sunshine. Or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to... tbehartoo's friend's cats.  
> Assassin #1 and Assassin #2. (By any chance, are they like Thing 1 and Thing 2?)

Warm and content. That’s what Chat was.

Of course, everyone knew that cats liked the sunlight. But the warmth from the concrete beneath him, the spot being hit perfectly by sunshine… Chat would say it was nigh perfect.

He sighed contentedly(with a little purr, of course- how else could a cat manage that?) and stretched out.

“GAH!”

Chat Noir, one of the superheroes of Paris, a being with powers of destruction, a force to be reckoned with, startled and jumped ten feet away simply because of a loud noise.

Admittedly, said loud noise almost- and _did-_ trip over him. But still.

The loud noise was Chat’s particularly clumsy classmate, Marinette. She had taken a fall, and considering their location, that did not seem… _pleasant._

“Ugh...” she groaned, pushing herself to her elbows, looking somewhere in between dizzy and glaring daggers at Chat. “Why were on the stairs where someone could easily trip over you, Chat?”

“Umm...” Chat trailed off, shrugging before offering lamely, “It was comfy?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Silly kitty. You match felines in _action_ as well as appearance, don’t you?”

Realizing that a civilian had just been hurt because of him, Chat walked over and helped her finish getting up. “Are you okay? That was quite the fall you took there.”

She shrugged, brushing herself off. “I’m clumsy. This is in my typical day. Though I usually trip over _air,_ not unlucky cats.”

This time, Marinette _properly_ glared at him.

“Guilty as charged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Marichat because...  
> I dunno. It just _worked._


	4. Cat and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually dogs chase cats. Now, it's the other way around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Diane+Peter 's cat(s?).  
> Who like dog fur. Apparently.

Fuzzy. Fluffy.

Call it what you want. It was just  _ begging _ to be played with.

That  _ fur.  _ It was so enticing.

_ “Chat!” _

Ladybug’s voice brought him back to the situation at hand..

“Stop eyeing Barkk like he’s a mouse and help me choose which Miraculous to get.”

With that tone of voice, Chat  _ knew  _ that he was in trouble. As he often was with Ladybug. But sometimes, he just couldn’t help it. Stupid cat tendencies. “Uh… I was just thinking that the Dog Miraculous would be a good choice.”

Ladybug looked away for a second (probably to roll her eyes), and Chat couldn’t resist the dog fur any longer.

He batted at Barkk.

There goes  _ his _ chance of ever using the Dog Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. I thought it would be longer, but I'm terrible at guessing lengths for fics anyhow.


	5. Acting a Little Balloony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is supposed to be a pun on baloney, as in a way to call someone crazy... yeah. ~~Nevermind. It doesn't sound very cool when I actually write it out.~~
> 
> Dedicated to Diane Roach's cat Felix. ~~No, not _that_ Felix.~~ Who played with beach balls and balloons.
> 
> >^.,.^<

Not gonna lie. Ladybug was glad for the break in the weather.

Unfortunately, it was due to an akuma. But at least it wasn’t frigid winter temperatures at the moment.

But it was still quite a stretch to turn Paris into beachfront property. That needed to get rectified soon, especially considering that _who_ _knew_ what it did to the rest of the French landscape.

Now if only she could find Chat Noir.

When she did, it was all Ladybug could do to suppress a groan.

He was in a part of the city that seemed particularly affected, with sand all around, along with plenty of coolers, umbrellas, anything a typical beach would have. As she watched, Chat stalked up behind a giant beach ball, tensed up, and  _ pounced  _ on it, sending it flying into the air.

Scratch that. Ladybug let the groan out loud and clear.

* * *

In a show of appreciation for their heroes, Paris threw them a party, including some mylar balloons based on them.

Well, they were given to Ladybug specifically, but  _ still. _

It was inconvenient to carry around, so for the duration of the party, Ladybug left them alone.

It wasn’t until she went back to grab them at the end that she realized they were missing. Ladybug looked all over for them, only to find them abandoned right outside.

Upon closer inspection, there were fang marks on the ribbons. She sighed, knowing  _ exactly _ who to blame. “Chat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this MONTHS after I've written it because I feel guilty about not posting any of the other fics I've worked on writing the next chapters too.  
> (Also, keep it a secret, but I'm also working on writing the next chapter to this one instead of one of the others, because this is the most fun.)


	6. Problem and Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just _hate it_ when cats get in your way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [a post on tumblr](https://gallusrostromegalus.tumblr.com/post/187636044168/no-marmalade-tabbies-repeat-but-all-of-them-rhyme) that tbehartoo sent to me. It was fun to write.

Ladybug was going for the attack on the akuma, ready to smash the object - _Wait! Chat’s there! Don’t want him to get hurt!_

She halted to a stop, calling out in frustration, “Chat!”

“Sorry!” He apologized by going to the right… which was the exact direction that Ladybug was trying to get around him, causing another collision.

Ladybug took a step back and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Okay. You go to the right. _I’ll_ go to the left. Got it?”

He nodded, before heading to… the left.

Ladybug glared at her partner after barely managing to stop from barreling straight into him… for a third time. “Chat! Come on, stop messing around!”

Chat shrugged. “You didn’t say _whose_ right.”

“We. Were. Facing. The. Same. Way,” she gritted out, more than done with this.

And the cat had the _gall_ to look innocent.

Ladybug took a deep breath to calm herself down. An argument with her partner in the middle of an attack wouldn’t help anyone. “Look, the akuma’s already gotten away. Let’s get on the rooftops to look for him… or her. (Can’t quite tell on this one.)”

He nodded before using his baton to launch himself up. Ladybug followed his lead, catching her yoyo on something to pull herself up.

 _If only_ Chat weren’t standing _exactly_ where she was about to land.

 _Please move please move please move,_ she chanted silently. Unfortunately, telepathy didn’t appear to be one of Chat’s superpowers, and he instead caught her bridle style. At least that was better than the crash when they first met.

He gave her a cheshire grin. Falling for me already?"

Ladybug sighed. "No. You caught me." Then he arched his eyebrows, and she realized her mistake. "That's not- You- Ugh, just put me down already."

Thankfully thankfully _thankfully,_ he complied. "Alright… let's see where that akuma went now."

Ladybug took a step forward, just as Chat did the same a moment later, his foot coming down on hers. She hopped back, clutching her foot. "That hurt!"

He shrugged. "Can't be that bad."

She gave him a flat look. "C'mon, my mostly unprotected foot comes underneath your boot-clad one? It _hurt."_

"I'll give you that, milady," Chat conceded.

But… this was _how many_ times it had happened that Chat kept getting in her way? Something had to change. Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air. “Lucky Charm!”

Down came a sock.

Chat leaned in. “Somehow, your power always seems to knock my socks off, LB.”

She huffed as she looked up at him, then smiled, seeing how to use it. She placed the sock on his head, making him freeze. “I know, kitty.”

Then Ladybug walked away- this time, _without_ Chat getting in her way.

* * *

Marinette looked up as she saw Chat Noir pass by her balcony on his patrol and waved. He waved back, then paused for a moment before

he apparently decided to come over.

Marinette frowned as he landed on her balcony. “Uhh… not that I’m opposed to entertaining one of the heroes of Paris, but… don’t you have to finish up patrol, Chat Noir?”

“Of course, Princess,” he replied, coming to one knee and kissing her hand with his typical over-the-top attitude before standing again. “That’s why I came over here, in fact. I smell something _criminally_ delicious.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing of her balcony. _Only you, kitty…_

She sighed. “Well, you’re not wrong. We’re baking cookies for a _huge_ order that just came in. C’mon, you can come see, and help if you want.”

 _Help_ Chat Noir was _not._

“NO, Chat! Don’t you dare-”

Marinette’s beratement dropped as Chat put the finger he had just dipped in the dough into his mouth.

“...do that,” she halfheartedly finished with a sigh. “Well, I guess this batch is ruined now.”

To his credit, he looked legitimately surprised. “Really? Just because I taste-tested it? It was delicious, by the way.”

Marinette nodded. “This is a _bakery,_ Chat. We’re doing this for an _order._ Have you heard of these little things called _health code regulations?”_

His mouth fell into an “o” shape.

She started looking for tupperware to put the unusable cookie dough in for later. “Okay, Chat, here’s what we’ll do. Go wash your hands-”

“Claws,” he corrected.

“-hands while I put this away for ourselves for later. Sound like a plan?”

“You mean we can still eat it?” Marinette could’ve sworn she _heard_ his grin.

She nodded. “We just can’t sell it. Now, wash up.”

Marinette might not be an expert on how long it takes to wash hands, but before Chat came back, she was able to put away the dough into the tupperware, put it in the fridge, wash the bowl and whisks so that they could use them again, clean up the counter, and make sure that they had everything they needed out and ready to go.

He walked in, and she didn’t say anything, except maybe give him a dirty look.

“Sorry I took so long,” Chat said with a sheepish smile. “My kwami decided that he needed to recharge, and took his time with eating his cheese.”

“Oh… um, just try to be helpful _now._ Okay?”

And Chat proceeded to be a little _too_ helpful.

He reached for the sugar as Marinette did the same, and was able to reach it first with his longer arm span. Whereas _Marinette,_ on the other hand, upon her hand not coming into contact with it, overextended and ended up body slamming the counter. “Chat!”

He tensed up. “Sorry, Marinette. Here, you take care of the sugar, I’ll go get the flour.”

She took the container from him and started measuring while he fetched the bag of flour and a measuring cup for it from the other side of the counter.

The top was open, and not knowing any better, he just plopped it down on the counter, sending a cloud of flour out. And naturally, it was pointed in her direction, so _Marinette_ was the only one covered.

Chat’s eyes widened as he saw what happened. “Omigosh, Marinette, I’m so so-”

She held up a warning finger. If you _dare_ say sorry _one_ more time tonight, you will _actually_ be sorry.”

That clammed him up.

Marinette sighed. “Do you think you can follow the recipe while I go up to my room and wash up?”

With a determined expression on his face, he nodded.

She headed upstairs, discarding her flour encased clothes for fresh ones and washing off her face at her vanity. What was _with_ that cat and getting in her way today? It might have been more literally getting in her way as Ladybug earlier, but this was no less annoying. Marinette wished she could have a lucky charm to stop him now.

 _Unless…_ Marinette looked over at her dresser. It had worked earlier, so why not now? Of course she would _prefer_ that Chat didn’t get in her way at all, but she put a pink sock in her pocket just in case.

This time around, Chat was literally getting in her way at every turn. His boot came down on her bare foot a couple of times before she said, “Hey, Chat?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind standing… over _there_ for a second?”

He moved where she indicated, and Marinette wasted no time in putting the sock on his head. “Now _stay,”_ she said as if would put him under a spell to do so before turning back to work on the cookies herself.

Though if Marinette had cared to look back at him, she might have noticed a slightly dazzled and probably too curious look in his eyes over a slight blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how this got so long.
> 
> ...and there might be starting to be plot? It was unintentional, I swear!


	7. Wake-up Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now officially plot.  
> Not sure what I'll do with it.
> 
> Dedicated to Rose (PinkKnight)'s cat. Waking an 8 year old up in the middle of the night isn't necessarily common courtesy, you cat!

Adrien knew that Marinette was Ladybug.

Ever since that day when she had put a sock on his head to stop him as both Ladybug and Marinette, the thought caught in his mind, and from there, all the pieces just… fell into place.

As unable as ever to resist his lady, Chat found himself visiting Marinette more often than not. They both had awful sleep schedules, so it was typically late, and she was typically up.

Not this time.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she shifted her body in her bed, realizing she was awake. It wasn’t often that she woke up in the middle of the night, but she never liked it when she did. It was almost impossible to get back to sleep when she did. Too bad. She had even gotten to sleep at a decent time for once.

She turned over to her back, blinking through heavy eyelids. There was something about how dark it was, like something was above her.

Then the bright green eyes opened. Marinette freaked out. Where had those come from?

So she did the only rational thing she could think of: she screamed.

The eyes immediately became considerably smaller. “Sorry, Princess. I thought that you’d be awake.”

“Oh.” Marinette rubbed her face, sitting up now. “It’s you, Chat. You just startled me, is all.”

He looked very relieved. “Well… now that you’re awake, do you mind talking?”

“Nope.” She flopped back down into her bed. “Marinette wants to sleep, and is therefore unavailable. Please try again another time.”

“Marinette…” Chat whined.

“Nope. I want to get a decent night’s sleep for once, and maybe even to school on time. So whatever you want to say can wait until  _ tomorrow, _ Chat.”

He pouted, but said, “Fine. But don’t be surprised if instead of a wake-up call, you get a wake-up cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> If you want, tell me your own cat's quirks and I might write a drabble about them. Or just ones of cats you know.


End file.
